


Long Night's Run

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock return home during the full moon night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night's Run

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Monster for betaing!

Careless manipulation of the wolf-friendly doorknob easily opened the door and there was a clatter of claws against the metal mount of the entryway as they raced inside, tongues lolling out cheerfully. A bump of one black-furred shoulder closed the door again - no embarrassment of a doggie door for 221, only a proper plain black door.

John yipped a challenge and turned a taunting circle, buff-colored fur bright against the darkness of the hall. He bounded up the stairs three full steps ahead of Sherlock, their panting like laughter in the stairwell. 

Sherlock snapped at John’s tail waving just before him, tumbling John over when he turned to face him in the lounge, pinning him with a playful growl that started a short bout of wrestling that left papers scattered in the floor and the coffee table askew. Neither ceded victory, but they laid before the fireplace in a heap, puffing hot humid breath across each other’s fur, legs a tangle, tails lazily thumping the floor, comfortable in the quiet after a long night’s run.


End file.
